Heat
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: Summary: Tigress has a problem. She's gone into heat for the first time as an adult, and can't fully control her desire for Po and sex. What little control she has begins to slip as Po slips off the stairs and lands in a patch of weird smelling grass...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Symptom 1: Wet Dreams…

Disclaimer: Just keep reading...

**Important notice:** I just want you all to know, this was supposed to be another story for a different movie, ahem Lion King. But then the idea of..something else came along and I was at a standstill. I was just discussing it with my friend **Knight of Eons**, and he gave me the idea of making a Kung Fu Panda story. So that's where this story came from.

By the way the first half of the story will be a little confusing but you'll find out why.

**Summary:** Tigress has a problem. She's gone into heat for the first time as an adult, and can't fully control her desire for Po and sex. What little control she has begins to slip as Po slips off the stairs and lands in a patch of weird smelling grass...and several other problems await...including a visiting former thief and an evil owl style master...

Enjoy!

A.K. p.o.v.  
>**<p>

Tigress moaned as she was gently laid on her back, her moan being swallowed by her lovers mouth as they ravaged each others maw. A low growl of pleasure rumbled from his broad white/black chest and seemed to vibrate the two of them as they lay in the tall grasses on the side of the mountain housing the Jade Palace. Hidden from the world's prying eyes, they could love each other. They were content to only spend nights together. So long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

His large black dull clawed hand ran along the curve of her body as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tried her best to press them together with more force. The air between them was as hot as the passion of their kiss. Sweat dripped along her body as his hands gently roamed, gentle calloused fingers leaving wet hot velvety trails in their wake.

Had anyone seen them they'd have thought the same thing; they say they were simply lovers enjoying each other in a very physical manner. This was a situation they'd been in numerous times; Him positioned over her between her strong black panted legs and her arms draped over his body, gently raking her ivory claws along his powerful yet soft back, her occasionally running her fingers through his thicker neck fur. Her tail was moving back and forth, occasionally curling against his backside as she moaned with no regard as to who heard them.

"Po...please more...!"

He pulled away from her looking at her burning amber eyes with genuine deep concern marring his features, " Tigress,", His voice was thick and husky with love, lust and more, "Are you sure? There's no going back if we go through with this.".

In response, she ground her hips against his heavily, "Po please! I don't care what happens! I love you, and you love me! That's all I care about, Po.", She tightened her grip on him making sure he couldn't leave. "Please, even if it's only for this one night, make love to me."

He smiled down at her, his gentle jade green eyes burning into her amber red, "Then, if my love is what you want,", He slowly, teasingly ground his hips down on hers making her breathing hitch, " Then I'll give you all the love I've got, every last ounce, babe. Get ready to feel the thunder.".

If he'd known what does words did to her, he'd have used that as his single that he wanted her. She no doubt felt what happened, to her underwear.

His hands slid along the curve of her body, as if he were trying to remember every inch of the defined powerful hourglass figure hidden by her clothes before his right hand swam over her cloth covered breast. She wasn't flat chested by a long shot as many had believed, but he didn't care. In his eyes she was perfect.

He looked into her eyes, begging for permission. She reached up between them and yanked open her signature red vest, exposing her cloth covered C-cups. The cloth wraps restricting her breast were next to go, torn via his dulled but still sharp claws.

Gently cupping one of her soft white furred breast in his large hand, he softly kneaded it. This made her moan slightly louder, arching her back so as to press herself further into his warm hand. He then looked to her other unattended breast, exposed to the chilled night air. He had said he'd give her all his love, and he'd meant it.

He leaned down, trailing kisses along her neck and stopping briefly to suck on the small dark red hickey he'd left earlier until he was level with her soft breast. He blew on it, his warm breath adorning her skin with sensitive goosebumps. He then took the erect little nub between his lips, sucking it lightly.

She gasped while grasping his head and buried her hands in his white fur, pulling his head closer to her chest. She couldn't believe how good this felt, no one had ever made her feel the way she did when ever he touched her. EVER!

"Oh, Po. Yes!", She almost purred from the pleasure. She could feel a heat building up inside her, a fire that only he could fuel and extinguish.

She almost released her fire when she felt him prod her nipple with his warm wet tongue. It sent burning pleasure throughout her body, making everything blur as her mind was over come with such new yet welcomed pleasure.

Through the pleasure, she could vaguely feel his other hand sliding down her stomach before stopping at the waist band of her black silk pants. He was still hesitant.

She quickly grabbed his thicker wrist and with a fierce swiftness, she shoved his hand past the waistband and into her pants, his plump fingers sliding across her dampened underwear. Her flower.

The electric jolt she got was like being hit with Shen's Dragon Cannon, only this felt unbelievably good. Her eyes saw nothing but a hot white light that seemed to pull at her insides. She had no idea that she had been purring as Po held his finger still.

He could feel the heat that had erupted from her covered flower like summer rain; Powerful and obviously there, yet gentle and inviting.

Tigress was brought out of her world of light as she felt him slowly pull his hand out of her pants. Her flower was aching for his touch, his love. He couldn't stop! Not now! She wanted and needed him!

"Tigress?", Wait what?

"Poooo! Why are you stopping?", She asked trying to get control of her purring which seemed almost unstoppable right now. Her voice seemed to drag every word.

Po didn't answer her, which prompted her to turn her semi-focused eyes to the stunned looking panda. He was looking at the clear yet sticky substance that coated his black furred paw, opening and closing his paw as if to gauge the viscosity.

Tigress couldn't help the burning hot blush that covered her face beneath her black, orange and white fur. She didn't know she was that sensitive _down there_.

She didn't have any idea of just how it happened, but in a blur of black and white she found herself straddling his hips with one of his plump juice covered digits in her mouth as she sucked it heavily, grinding he hips back and forth against his cloth restrained erection. Gods she could feel his girth already! He was BIG everywhere!

"Ugh, man...", He grunted with his eyes clenched shut as her juices soaked through her pants and into his shorts, engulfing his erection in wet heat. Oh man, was he gonna need a new pair of shorts if his current pair ever survived this fiasco!

Tigress trailed her left paw down his chest, feeling the hardened muscles tense and relax beneath a softening layer of fat and fur. Her right hand was currently guiding his other hand back to her throbbing breast which rose and fell with her heavy breaths.

Boy if Shifu ever found out about this, someone would be on the receiving end of a mercilessly swift kick in the balls. They both had the suspicion it would be Po...

Pushing the thought aside, Tigress went to pull Po's shorts down. She was done with foreplay! she needed this!

Tigress's eyes shot open as she immediately went to cover her mouth as a deep, LOUD purr erupted from her throat.

Fortunately, she managed to muffle it. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel her body vibrate allover from the sheer intensity. She was left there, body trembling slightly, eyes unfocused and panting. For some reason she felt good. Unbelievably GOOD!

'Gods! What was that?', was all she could think before she became aware of the wet heat between her legs. 'What the?', She though as she swished her tail back and forth slightly, then blushed furiously.

'Oh no...', Immediately she jumped up and changed her clothes, desperately trying to stuff the soiled training pants to the bottom of her laundry hamper. This was so embarrassing, she was a full grown female tiger! She shouldn't be having wet dreams about her teammates.

'Then again, this is Po you were dreaming of. So it's really his fault for flaunting that nice round...', Tigress shook the lustful thought out of her head. She should have better control of herself, especially her own thoughts! But that thought hadn't been lying about Po's-

Tigress quickly reared back her right paw and swiftly slapped herself across the face, her fur muffling the crack of the slap. But it did not do so well in dulling the force, which thankfully was enough to shut up her hormonal lusty thoughts and push them to the back of her mind. For now, that is...

But at the back of Tigress's mind, the Lustful part of her mind began to manifest it self into a dark seething entity, "You can't deny forever, Tigress. Soon, oh so so soon you'll give into my influence. And your not gonna like, YOUR GONNA LOVE IT DAMMIT! OH YES! I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL THE THUUUNNNNDDDDEEEERRR! HAHAHAHAHAA!", she laughed evilly as she began to plot the first crucial parts to her plan...

Back with Tigress: Tigress was currently debating whether or not she should tell Viper about this. Granted when Viper had gone into heat she had pleaded with Tigress to tie her into a knot around the sacred peach tree only to break down crying that Tigress was a horrible friend for doing this to her as soon as Tigress had done so and had turned to leave.

Tigress shuddered at the memory, she had tried to calm Viper down only for her to suddenly switch emotions completely and started yelling that this was the reason Tigress didn't have anyone, that she couldn't just go tying her friends around/to trees for no damned reason! That had actually hurt Tigress to her core, at this point Viper immediately began to apologize and offered to give her a comforting around the neck hug if she untied her right then and there and gave her the location that Crane's current solo mission had him. In short Tigress realized that Viper was not the person you want to talk to if she was in heat; That soft voice, innocent azure eyes, and hormone fueled cunning was a dangerous combination that no one should be exposed to.

Suddenly a though occurred to her. If Viper's sweet-natured self was dangerous to be around if she was tied to/around a tree, what dangers hid within an unrestricted, hormone enraged Tigress whose target of interest was sleeping right across the hall?

'...I think I'll pay Po a visit after today's training session.', She mentally her heard herself speak in a sultry tone, 'Maybe I'll pay him a little something extra...'.

She needed help! And fast!

A/N: So what do you guys and gals think?

Lustful Tigress: I think they're thinking, "OMG! Let Tigress lose control and rape the panda with the heart shaped ass! NOW!", along with some other things I agree with. *Raises hands defensively* It's only the truth people!

Me: ...Wow. I really over did it when i made you, didn't I?

LT: Why would you say that? I'm hurt!

Me: Yeah...and you've got your paw in your pants and your looking at that heat shaped picture of Po's butt like it's a piece of meat...Hey didn't Po give that to the new leader of The Ladies of The Shade? What was her name? Sung? Song?

LT: Beat's me! All I know is that when I stole it out her room she was lying on her, had her eyes closed, breathing hard ,and both her little kitten mittens hidden, messing with her forbidden fruit.

Me: ...Ooh-kay...Anyways, tell me what you all think! Review! LT GET YOUR PAWS OUTTA YOUR PANTS! Please review! LT shut up with your God damned moaning!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Symptom 2: Suggestive Flirting and Sexual Aggression...

Disclaimer: Just keep reading...

**Important notice:** Tigress is going to come off as slightly or VERY OoC, but hey. We all know about the rules of the internet, Rule 43 just so happened to be designed to aide us Fanfiction author's who can't come up with decent excuses, namely me.

**Also: "Sexual Aggression"(Mentioned in Chapter Title) is the act of one being dominant in an over the top manner during intimate(Sexual or otherwise) moments, more often than not they initiate it with force, aggressiveness, gaining submission and suggestive actions/words. We all know that, at the moment, fits Tigress...**

**Summary:** Tigress has a problem. She's gone into heat for the first time as an adult, and can't fully control her desire for Po and sex. What little control she has begins to slip as Po slips off the stairs and lands in a patch of weird smelling grass...and several other problems await...including a visiting former thief and an evil owl style master...

LT: Hey, do you really have to bring that horny little thief into this?

Me: Hey, don't Hate! Appreciate!

LT: Appreciate? WHAT? You're gonna make me and Tigress share with that thieving little whore! She's probably not even a virgin!

Me: I'm also going to bring in Fenghaung and you really shouldn't be one to talk!

LT: HEY! YOU made me like this! It's your fault that I'm a horny psychotic emotion aspect that's taken on the form of her holder and masturbates like a prisoner in Solitary Confinement!

Me: That's not...True that, true that. BUT the mistake I made was letting you talk. You've been building your character around that ALL by your self, I was originally planning on having you being just a feral looking Tigress that the actual Tigress unknowingly kept chained to the back of her mind, that would have made it easier on me. You talking was the major flaw.

LT: And why is that?

Me: You've been saying some crude and inappropriate shit. To me, readers, that one guy who I refuse to name-for his dignity and my own reasons-, and not to forget you said some private stuff about Song...

LT: Hey hey hey, hold phone right there! She's the one that exposed that she indeed had been Hanging Eight while thinking of Po when she came in here screaming about how I "Revealed her personal life, how that was a secret, raddah raddah, I shouldn't have been watching in the first", and some more crap.

Me: ...Hanging Eight? What the fuck is-?

LT*Smiles way to broadly while holding out her paws, wiggling ALL EIGHT of her paw digits*: It's incredibly awesome! It's when you take all your-

Me: NEVER MIND! I won't even bother asking why you knew about that! *Muttering* Horny freaking cat's stealing my story material...

Enjoy!

A.K. p.o.v.-Po's Room-

Po was happily lying in bed when he felt a weird chill that woke him from his comfortable sleep.

He blinked several times as the dream came back to him in rapid flashes.

*Flash*

He was lying beneath the Sacred Peach tree with his secret lover Tigress lying contently on his belly, purring as she snuggled into his furry chest.

A twig snapped just a little away from them and a dark blur suddenly jumped from the tree and tackled Tigress off Po, stealing away the heat between the two lovers.

They were being attacked!

*Flash*

Po stood crouched in his fighting stance in the dark, a nearby paper lantern illuminating the area around him. A pair of burning yellow eyes with red pupils stared at him from just beyond the reach of the lanterns dim glow.

The eyes began to draw closer and out of the dark emerged Tigress. Or it could have been her. This 'Tigress' had a wilder look to her fur, which was apparently wet with sweat that made it seem spiked up. In place of Tigress's usual red vest she had worn earlier this Tigress wore a golden vest with a red flower pattern that hung open in the front at the top, revealing that she wasn't wearing any chest wrappings as well as a lot of cleavage.

On both her wrists were multiple golden interwoven bracelets with rubies imbedded in the gold. They matched her eyes and seemed to shine with an ominous yellow orange glow that gave her an almost "Sex Goddess" look.

"Hello, Po.", She purred seductively as she stepped toward him.

"Don't you 'Hello Po' me! Where's Tigress!", He said as he stepped back a bit from her approach.

'Tigress' actually looked hurt, "Po what do you mean? It is me!", She said as she placed her right paw over her heart. He noticed that she seemed to cup her C-Cup breast while doing so.

"Don't play games with me, who ever you are! I saw you attack Tigress with my own eyes.", He readjusted his stance.

False Tigress simply smirked at this while crossing her arms, leaning her hips to the right slightly, "Well, Big Boy, your mostly right about that.", She said with a snap of her fingers.

Suddenly her vest started to tighten and shrink till it resembled a tank top. The vest itself seemed to cup and support her breast while showing off the tops to the pale moon light, making the white fur of the valley of her breast seem to glow. It revealed quite a bit of her stomach and put more detail into the hourglass figure that was always hidden by the bagginess of her clothes. It also seemed to have an affect on his pants as he found them tightening, though he tried in vain to hide it.

She smirked as she saw that her reason for being here was making itself known, " As you already know, I'm not Tigress! At least not all of her. I'm the part of Tigress that knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it.", She stepped toward him quickly, making him jump back several feet. "Or take it. My name is Yíndàng Tigress. And you, Po the _Gifted_ Dragon Warrior, are MINE!"

With those words Yíndàng Tigress jumped at him tackling him to the ground savagely with the sudden change of weight. He pushed her off him and scrambled to his feet.

"No! I'm not taking no for answer, Po! And I know your not so willing as to give it.", She growled as she tackled him from behind this time. She hit the pressure points in his back with killer precision and his arms fell limply to the ground. With a grunt she flipped him onto his back and stared lustfully at his bulging crotch.

"Finally, after all this time! He's finally mine!", She purred loudly as she stroked his throbbing erection through the thin fabric of his shorts, her tongue sliding across her black lips as she trailed her other hand upward toward the waist band of his rag-doll shorts.

"Think again, you horny bitch!", Yelled three all to familiar voices. Suddenly, Yíndàng found herself hit in the chest by a viciously spinning mass of orange/white with black stripes, gray with black and white spotted fur, and well kept ivory and ebony feathers with a vibrant purple and gold...

*Flash*-Back to reality-

Po shook his head of the memory/dream fragments as he sat up. For some reason it seemed so real. So real it seemed foreboding...

'Man, that was the weirdest dream I've ever had...then again there was that one where I saw Shifu in a hula-skirt.'

Po had to throw his hand over his mouth to keep from waking the others as he shook with uncontrollable laughs.

He soon regained control of himself as he got out of bed, only to notice something crucial.

He had been so caught up in his dream revisit that he hadn't noticed it giving him a semi-hard erection that was currently trying hard to take away the semi.

Blushing noticeably, he immediately threw his hands over his lap trying to hide it and make sure no one was in his room with him. Once he realized he was the only one awake at the moment he quickly cast a look around to see if any one was out in the fortunately barren hallway.

Stepping out of his room quietly he carefully crept around the creaky floorboards and quickly made it to the bathhouses. Luckily Shifu had let them sleep in today as long as the got in at least two hours maximum training without stopping for so much as a breath. They easily considered that a fair deal, though Po was a little reluctant.

Po was so occupied that he didn't notice the silent Tigress following him the whole way to the bathhouses, her eyes sweeping over him like she was deciding what to pick from an all you can eat buffet line. And she had so many options; crotch, legs, ass, crotch, chest, thick tongue, ass, cute little tail, crotch, nice round ass. His crotch was also rather nice looking today.

'Gods! What's wrong with me and his ass? It's just so...attractive! I bet it would feel nice in my paws while I held on for dear life as he took me on the floor with no relent! Just pure unadulterated, uninterrupted, unrelenting-Oh Gods, Po! I am gonna put down on you so bad, SO HARD!', She thought as she purred quietly and pawed the ceiling rafter she was on, her claws silently splintering and chipping away the wood. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be avoiding someone right now?

Po only realized she was there when she burst through the bathhouse doors in front of him and aggressively wrestled him to the ground, pinning his arms and legs to the floor with her own. She didn't seem to really care about the general closeness of their hips, which were touching full on through their pants/shorts. He could feel her heat and she could feel his 'predicament' in all it's sheer bulkiness.

"Hello Po.", She purred in a familiarly seductive yet cryptic tone. It sent shivers down his spine and caused his erection to bulge more, pressing against her heat as best it could.

"H-hey T-T-Tigress.", He managed with light pink taking over the white area of his face. He tried to pull his hips away from hers but because he was on the bottom he didn't have any room or leverage. Well he had leverage, but only to move his hips forward.

She gave one of her tiny smiles and continued to stare unblinkingly into his eyes, her own usually red eyes seeming to have turned a dark but intensely shining gold with her pupils slitted slightly and appearing red in the dim light.

"What are you doing up so early, Po? I figured you'd have liked to sleep a little longer, catch a few Z's. Lying there, on your back, dreaming peacefully, oblivious to any and everything happening around you...Everything happening to you...", She trailed off as she pressed her self against him some more.

Oh, Gods. Had she just implied that she had been...? And that she would've...? No way! This was the Master Tigress, kick butt leader of the Furious Five. There's no way that she would ever-

Did she just grind her hips on him!

"...Then again, that's just what I figured. So I'm gonna ask again: What are you doing up so early, Po?"

"...Uh...I, uh was just, you know, gonna take a bath, heh-!', He said with a small faked chuckle only to stop as Tigress suddenly pressed her muzzle into the crook of his neck, breathing against him.

Po had to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning at the feel of her warm breath caressing his skin. He noticed her breast were vibrating against his chest as she purred from the scent. The scent most people had commented as being 'disgusting', 'vile', 'putrid', etc. But it smelt like the sweetest perfume/cologne to her as the scent was imprinted and locked into her mental vault of important stuff she owned and loved.

"I neither see nor smell a reason to bathe, Po. You smell _enticing_, _ravishing_ actually.", She said, huskily whispering the words into his neck fur. How was she now realizing how soft and warm his fur was? She should have pinned him along time ago!

'Oh man! Dear Gods, please don't let Shifu find us like this! My poor tenders wouldn't survive the attack!', Po pray ed mentally hoping the god would help him. To bad the Gods didn't play favorites...

-Tigresses mind-

Lustful Tigress, aka Yíndàng, sat with her dark golden and red pupil eyes fixed on the floating screen in front of her that showed Tigress's view of Po's face as she continued to 'rile him up'. One of her paws was in her pants and the other massaging her right breast making her groan loudly, "Ooh, yes! Adda girl! Get that big panda nice and riled up, then you take him! God's this is better than those scrolls Viper keeps under her bed!".

She then pulled her paw from her pants and began to suck on the soaked digits, her other paw leaving her breast to finish what the other started...

"I can't wait for her to fall into my trap, then we'll finally have Po!", She said as she took her paw out of her mouth and began to lick at the juices that had dripped onto her palms. So long as Tigress and Po were alone long enough, her plan would work.

Soon she'd be free to ride that panda to heaven and beyond! Screw coming back down to Earth!

-Outside of Tigress's mind, very far away-

Song hefted her bag onto her back as several other females did the same. She was about to go on a short journey to the Jade Palace and visit her close friend and secret love, Po-though some of the other females of their village knew all to well that their new leader loved the panda, as she had no idea of just how loud her breathing got during her 'sessions' around midnight-. Then again those same females were just as interested in the panda and were currently leaving with Sung.

"Okay, is everyone ready?", She asked, receiving nods all around from the seven others.

"Good. Now let's hurry!", 'Because if I miss my chance with Po, someones gonna be on the receiving end of kick to the-', Her thought was cut off as one of the leopardesses she had left in charge while she would be away ran up to her.

"Lady Song! Lady Song! Please don't go! The girls are already fighting for who will lead in your absence!", She said before clutching her chest and breathing hard.

Song stood there, ears back and teeth bared as she let lose the mad growl of a pissed off leopardess, which sounded somewhat like a cougars roar. She dropped her bags, grabbing her long and short umbrella in the process.

She aggressively began to stalk towards the source of the sounds of fighting and cursing, her tail whipping about furiously.

The others decided against stopping their leader as they could see the sudden blood lust that was shining in her blue eyes.

She followed the noise till she came to a stop in front of her very own tent. Suddenly there was crash of a vase falling, "You idiot! That was Lady Song's priceless...Is that her diary?".

An eerie silence settled as the sound of pages turning met her ears, "It's a dream journal. A really explicit dream journal at that!", said a voice she recognized as one of the twins.

"Ooh, let me see!"

"Wait your turn! I just started reading!"

"So? We all know it's about Song's thing for that cute Dragon Warrior, Po!"

"Pass the damn book already!"

Song's eye widened before her face contorted into a snarl as she leaped into the tent and multiple screams of pain echoed throughout the village...

"I'll kill you you snooping little whores and skin your asses!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Not the hair!"

"We thought you wouldn't mind!"

"Not the face! Please!"

"Ow! My eye!"

-In a prison farther away-

A pair of amethyst eyes shone through the darkness of the owners imprisonment. It had been made to be inescapable. But as all, even Oogway, know and knew; Nothing is inescapable. Not prison, not love, and most definitely not revenge!

And she knew this all to well, she had escaped once before they could seal her fate in this accursed thing, and she was going to escape it if it KILLED her!

"Breakfast!", Called the guard who was in charge of bringing the prisoners their meals.

"Well, it's about time!", The rude bore several cells down from her yelled, "I've been waiting FOREVER to get a decent meal around here!".

"Pipe down!", Yelled the guard and she could here him bang the door with his large fist.

"Whatever.", She heard the bore's son speak up.

"Fenghaung, looks like it's birdseed again!", One guard chuckled loudly as he entered her cell.

'Dammit! When I get out of here, I am going to break their horns off and make them eat it!', Fenghaung though maliciously as she watched them bring in a small bowl of birdseed with a wooden spoon.

'How many times must I tell these fools? I HATE BIRDSEED!'

-Back at the Jade Palace-

Shifu was calmly strolling about the palace hallways when an all to familiar yelp rang out threw the palace, making his ears twitch from the pitch, "Hm, it seems Po has woken up.".

He then began to walk toward it when a strange sound reached his ears. It was a giggle. And he was certain he could hear something being held down and dragged forcefully across the floor, making a harsh rustle that sent chills up his spine.

He raised an eyebrow at this before he quickly began to walk toward it's source.

**...**

Tigress giggled again as she pulled at Po's thick ankles, pulling him back to her.

"Come now, Po. I figured you would have put up more of a fight!", She said as she released his feet and flipped him over, not noticing the de-ja-vu look crossing his face.

She straddled his large stomach, pinning his arms above his head by the wrist.

"T-T-Tigress! I , uh, really need to get to that shower.", He said as he tried to free his hands with a fake laugh only to whimper as she gripped his wrist tighter.

"Dammit Po!", She hissed at him, her eyes returning to their burning red glow, "Why do you always have to be so difficult! You know I want you, I know you want me! We both know what we want to do. So stop pretending to be scared and just be a man about it! No more games!". With those words she gripped both his wrist in her left paw while she grabbed his face with her right, squeezing her finger tips into his jaw causing him to open his jaw. She then covered it with her own mouth as she forced her tongue into his mouth, tasting his hesitance, shock, and fear. His sweet, sweet fear. Her rough cat tongue ran along his larger softer tongue and she briefly imagined him with his head between her legs and his tongue going to work as it-

"Tigress!", Came a familiar voice.

"Oh my Gods!", She yelled shocked as she jumped up and off Po, her face burning as she blushed red allover. She had a crazed look in her eyes, like she couldn't decide whether to be mad, ashamed, afraid, or to just molest Po again.

They turned to Po, looking genuinely concerned, "Po, are you okay?".

...Cliff hanger!

A/N: Yeah I know I suck, second chapter and things were already getting steamy then I give you a dramatic cliff hanger.

Keep them wanting more~ Some body I can't remember and won't look up.

Either way tell me what you all think.

Who is the third person that just caught Tigress aggressively sexing up Po to the point of rape? What will happen next? Who are the three people who will have brief yet interesting cameos in this story? Who-*Interrupted by Yíndàng*

LT/YT: Will I ever get a taste of the 'Dragon Warrior Sweet Roll'? Will I ever-?*Gets hit over the head with a keyboard*

Me: That's enough outta you, Yíndàng! What is with you and Po's...What's gotten into you?

LT/YT: What's gotten into me? **Nothing!** That's what! No Po's dong, no Po's fingers, no Po's tongue, nada! I've got needs God dammit! Needs that eight fingers can't fulfill or come close to satisfying!

Me: ...It's a figure of speech! God, I'm only fifteen and I shouldn't be hearing half of the stuff you just said.

LT/YT: But your thinking about it!

Me: Exactly, thinking. As a fifteen year old I can think about whatever the hell I damn well please. So shove it!

LT/YT: I respect that. But I'd respect you more if you let me-I mean Tigress molest-I mean rile Po up some more.*Insert fake innocent smile*

Me: ...Agreed...By the way, Why did Tigress wonder why she was obsessed with Po's ass? She mentioned his crotch four times and only three for his ass.

LT/YT: I plead the fifth!*Runs out of the room*

Me: I should stop letting her out of that cage, her and D-Wadi gonna seriously hurt someone one of these days...

Po and Zak Saturday*Somewhere else in the house*: Ah! Wisdom help! She's got my pants!

Me: Dammit man!*Runs toward the screaming and gun fire* I'll save you my friends!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Symptom 3: Secretly sub-consciencely scheming...

Disclaimer: Just keep reading...

**Important notice:** Tigress is going to come off as slightly or VERY OoC, but hey. We all know about the rules of the internet, Rule 43 just so happened to be designed to aide us Fanfiction author's who can't come up with decent excuses, namely me.

**ALSO:** I borrowed the emotions aspect/persona thing from Raven of the Teen Titans, it's funny at times and I can see Tigress holding her emotions back so much that they would gain there own personalities to the point where they had different jobs at times in her life without her knowing.

**Summary:** Tigress has a problem. She's gone into heat for the first time as an adult, and can't fully control her desire for Po and sex. What little control she has begins to slip as Po slips off the stairs and lands in a patch of weird smelling grass...and several other problems await...including a visiting former thief and an evil owl style master...

-This continues from the 9th chapter of my Secret Saturdays story, Kur a New Beginning Chapter 9-

Me: Man that was some good ass cake! *Looks at cage, door open and all* Oh...Fuck me!

YT*Appears behind WilsonWisdom25*: You know, I'd rather fuck Po to the point of him cumming just at the sight of me naked. Imagine the number of times we would have to go at it to get that kinda reaction outta him.*Pulls sword from sheathe and holds it high over Wisdom's head*

Me: Y-Yin-Yin, you wouldn't happen to know where my tranquilizer gun is do you?

YT: Oh trust me, you're lucky I can't read your thoughts or I'd have it- *Seven black darts with red feather things hit her in the chest*- With mmmmeeee...*Falls on top of WilsonWisdom25, snoring and drooling*

Me*Struggling*: Ugh! Come on you heavy psycho! Get the fuck off!*Arms fail and YT falls back on him* Argh! Well ain't this some o' bullshit! Stuck between a potential rapist tiger style master and the floor. And she's not even my species, that takes off major points in the writer/player game.

Po*Walking by the door*: Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting! Huh! Watcha! Those kicks were fast as light-*Sees Wisdom on the floor, YT on top of him* Uh...Am I interrupting something here?

Me*Happy*: Po! Thank the Gods! Quick, help me get her back in the cage before she wakes up! Seven darts only knocked out D-Wadi for ten minutes and she woke up half way back here!

Po: Okay...You sure she won't wake up like last time? I'm still trying to get the...stains outta my shorts.*Points at **MY** black gym shorts he's wearing* If you remember what happened...

Me*Smirking*: Yeah, Po. I remember. How can't I remember that! Tigress was hogtied in the corner, you were tied to my bed and I was watching tv downstairs. LAUGHED MY ASS CLEAN OFF!

Po*Shocked*: What! You said that you were knocked out with a shovel and that Lustful Tigress left you tied up and gagged inside a burning car!

Me: No, I said I was stuck thinking of new ideas for the story and I fell asleep in the van outside the front of my house on a hot day. I woke up when I gagged and almost choked on some drool. When I remembered where I was I saw my shoes had come untied and stuck to the seat adjuster thing, Tigress and you were drugged and couldn't understand everything I said at the time.

Po: No you didn't! And I wasn't drugged! You're trying to trick me again, aren't you!

Me*Loading tranquilizer gun*: Whaaaaa? Of course not, Po. I'm simply distracting you from the fact that I'm about to tranquilize you with my gun here.*Waves gun at Po*

Po: Oh, that makes sense I gues-WAIT! Wha-!*Seven darts hit him in the neck and chest* Not awessssoooo...*Starts to sway back and forth, looking drunk*

Me: All in a day's work for a fanfiction writer! I love this job! Make's me feel like a boss!

*Po falls to the ground/floor and the whole house shakes*

Wisdom25's Mom*Outside the house*: Isaiah! What the hell was that noise?

Me: Yay! Bonus!*Loads several more darts into gun*This is better than a video game!

Viper*Walks/slithers into the room*: Wisdom, what was that shaking noise? And why are Po and-

Me: I don't know. Hey Viper, can you tell me if this gun looks dirty to you?

Enjoy!

Omni p.o.v.

Viper stared at the woman she thought of as a sister and couldn't believe how she had just found her. When she had turned the corner she had seen Tigress pinning Po to the ground forcibly, her mouth covering his as her hand held his face in place with her paw gripping his jaw. And her hips were grinding against his so aggressively that the fabric of his shorts was bunching up over a noticeably bulging area...a massively bulging area.

Viper's jaw dropped as she saw Tigress's tail suddenly snake it's way up his left leg and slide under the sleeve of his shorts and head toward the bulge-

"Tigress!", She shrieked as she realized that Tigress and Po weren't 'getting it on' outside the bathhouse, but that Tigress was just about raping Po outside the bathhouse!

The sudden realization that Viper was there caused Tigress to relinquish control of Po for a split second as she looked up to face Viper with a menacing growl about to tear free of her chest.

But Viper saw something in Tigress's eyes change as soon as she realized her best friend and sister had just caught her in this position.

-Back of Tigress's mind-**(Time goes a helluva lot faster in the mind than outside, so stuff outside the mind happens 'slower'.)**

"NOOO! Dammit! Don't let the Panda go! Pin him! Act like Viper isn't there! ARGH! WHY WON'T THESE DAMN THINGS WORK ANYMORE?", Yíndàng roared as she pulled, smashed, and pushed at a set of levers, pulleys, and buttons on a silver dome shape labeled 'Motor Center'. Tigress's Instinct, Knowledge and Wisdom persona were knocked out on the floor nearby, Tigress's Rage and Happiness persona tying them up in a corner. Happy Tigress, aka Xǐyuè(She-way=Joy), was humming some song Tigress had heard a while back while she tied pretty bows with the thick rope they'd found holding back Raging Tigress just below Yíndàng's space.

"Will you stop humming that song? And stop making bows! They might use those to pull the knots lose!", Growled Raging Tigress, shoving Happy Tigress away with far too much force. The shove sent her flying into the corner where Fearful, Shy, Affectionate, and Sad Tigress were huddled, not being strong enough to fight back the others or really do much of anything besides get in the way, that's what Raging Tigress had said anyway. And she was VERY harsh when she got her point across.

"Hah! Nice one, sis! You've been working out more haven't you?", Happy Tigress said as she leaped back to her feet and playful pounced over to her sister aspect, who returned the gesture only she tried to strangle Happy as soon as she tackled her to the ground.

Yíndàng looked up as she heard gasping, choking, and the sound of a head hitting the ground viciously, "Fènnù(Rage)! Stop choking Xǐyuè, we need her for the new plan, dammit!", She roared as she dropped on of the now broken levers and strode over to the two. Fènnù was trying to choke out Xǐyuè with the latter playfully wrapping her tail around the angrier of the two's neck, thinking it was a game even as her head repeatedly struck the ground from Fènnù's vicious shaking.

"I said stop!", Yíndàng roared as she kicked the Rage persona off of Xǐyuè, sending her rolling along the floor and getting a bit of dust on her all red tight fitting vest and white pants with red flames at the bottom of the pant legs. She got up, dark blood red irises glaring before she shot herself at the Lust persona, who dodged her punches kicks and slashes with far more ease and skill than either of Crane and Viper's styles combined could possess.

She dodged a few more attacks before she grabbed Fènnù's left fist and twisted it up and behind her back painfully, to which she(Fènnù) responded to by trying to elbow Yíndàng in the face with her free right arm. Yíndàng of course anticipated the move and spun Fènnù around. This caused the blow to miss Yíndàng's face by mere inches. Yíndàng then pulled her and Fènnù's bodies tightly together whilst wrapping her arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides painfully, "Let me go, Yíndàng! Let me go and we can finish this fig-MMPH!", She tried to argue but suddenly found herself being kissed hotly by the literal embodiment of lust itself.

She struggled furiously and even tried to bite down on the Lust persona's tongue, but the power and passion of the kiss overpowered even her and she relaxed into the kiss as she let her tongue play with Yíndàng's in a playfully hot game of 'mouth wrestling'.

Yíndàng continued the passionate kiss for several more seconds before pulling away from the now satiated attacker, pulling her tongue back into her own mouth in the process, "Now now, sister. We wouldn't you to get yourself all tired out before we even started our plan now would we?", She said, purring lowly against the other felines neck fur as she lapped at the sensitive fur covered neck with her rough yet sensual tongue.

"N-no, of course not...", Fènnù answered with shaking breaths, her pants suddenly dampening greatly as he felt herself grow hot with lust and need as Yíndàng flooded her mind with sexual images of her, Fènnù, Xǐyuè and the other emotion persona's in bed with Po and Tigress. And one thing about the images was for sure, they were most definitely NOT sleeping...

"Good. Now be a good girl and help me carry these pesky little girls back to my domain, will you?", Yíndàng purred into Fènnù's ear as she gestured to the other numerous emotions held hostage in the Motor Functions Center of Tigress's mind. With a rough smack to Fènnù's backside she sent her to move the other Emo-Persona's.

There was Wisdom, Instinct, Knowledge, Shy, Fearful, Affectionate, Caring(Not the same as Affectionate), Curiousness(Who wouldn't shut up with her bothersome questions), Sad, Crazy(Who was gagged with an especially thick piece of rope and hog tied a good distance away from Yíndàng) and the current dominating three: Yíndàng, Fènnù, and Xǐyuè who was now starting to bother Yíndàng for a kiss like the one Fènnù had received.

"Come on Yín-Yín! Just one! I promise I'll be good!", Xǐyuè begged with her paws clasped in front of her chest, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she bounced around Yíndàng constantly.

"No! You know I only use my kisses to convert the others! I need you to remain unchanged to start the next part of the plan, and...Wait a minute where is Tigress's Conscience?", Yíndàng asked as she noticed the dark blue wearing aspect had somehow escaped being captured when the others had rushed into the Motor Center to stop her.

"Uh...I sorta, kinda, I dunno, let her go...", Xǐyuè said as she suddenly lost all interest in getting a kiss, now more cautious about receiving a black eye instead.

"WHAT!", Yíndàng roared at the top of her lungs as she turned back to Xǐyuè, blood lust now replacing her normal lustful gaze. She begin to menacingly stalk up to Xǐyuè, who was now backing up until she was now in a corner with no way to escape.

"I-I was just trying to be nice is all!", She said as she held her arms out in front of her to try and stave off the brutal ass whooping she was about to endure.

"Why on earth would you let her go?", She growled out as she raised her right paw high over her head, "If she gets control, we are finished and we'll never get another chance to get Po until next year! And I'm done with waiting, DAMMIT!", And Tigers were known to be notoriously patient, Tigress especially.

Just as Yíndàng was about to strike her... An idea struck her.

"Wait! If I can convert Conscience while shes in control, she could speed the whole plan up. And that would mean we could trick Po into...", She spoke as she lowered her paw and used it to rub her chin with a sadistically smug grin pulling at her lips, showing her teeth and fangs as her eyes flashed gold/red with the assurance that she'd get laid soon, along with her sisters. A lustful purr escaped her throat as her spiked bristled noticeably.

"S-so... I did good?", Xǐyuè asked as she hesitated in lowering her arms from in front of her face. She wasn't exactly the best for fighting.

Her answer was Yíndàng grabbing her wrist and pinning her to the wall she had been backed up to, holding her wrist over her head as she kissed her with more passion than when she'd kissed Fènnù, pressing herself against Xǐyuè with her tail wrapping around the Happy aspect's waist and pulling her closer.

Pulling away panting with a carnal glint in her eyes she grinned toothily at Xǐyuè, running her claws down the back of her neck as she purred, "Yes, my sweet, sweet Xǐyuè. You did good, VERY good indeed.", She released Xǐyuè, who stood there on wobbly legs with a stupid grin on her face.

"Thaaaassss good.", Xǐyuè slurred almost drunk from the high dosage of lust Yíndàng had inflicted on her as she raised a finger to point at nothing, "I'm glad I could help.", That was all she could say before she collapsed to the floor with a grin on her face. Her hips were bucking up at nothing as she saw all the things Yíndàng was planning run through her head.

And it was a work of **CARNAL** Art. So aggressive, yet so beautiful at the same time.

One of them hadn't noticed, but a dark blue wearing Tigress had seen everything. And her name was Conscience. But when she turned to silently leave, there was a pair of golden eyes with red slit pupils staring back into her own dark blue eyes.

She'd been caught...

-Back in the physical world, where thing were just getting interesting-

"Po, are you okay?", Viper asked as she quickly slithered in between Po and the still shocked Tigress. She couldn't believe what she had just saw, she knew Po and Tigress had feelings for each other. But she'd have never guessed that Tigress would force herself on Po like she had.

"Cock Blocker!", Tigress heard herself growl under her breath as her eyes darkened slightly from their usual red color to a dark blood red tone. Her paw digits bent slightly at the ends as her claws unsheathed in preparation for a fight for **HER** mate! No one, not even her close friend/sister would take her mate from her!

Viper saw the look in Tigresses eyes change as well as the glint of light off the curves of her black claws and settled into a ready to fight stance, "Tigress, back away now. I don't want to fight you, sister.", The tone in her voice said that she really didn't want to fight but she wouldn't let Tigress get to Po right now. Not until she knew what was going on with her sister.

"Well, that's to bad.", Tigress growled lowly as she rolled her wrists and settled into a low fight stance on all four, "You got between me and my mate, so that makes you no sister of mine. Now die!", She snarled the last two words as she shot forward at Viper, seeing Po make a break for the doorway leading back into the Palace from the corner of her eye.

Viper dodged the fist palm aimed at her mid upper body area but was unprepared when Tigress grabbed her around the head and began to spin her around like a lasso.

She felt Tigress launch her tail at something and felt it wrap around something thick, soft yet firm and warm. It turned out to be Po's left ankle.

Po yelped slightly as he was dragged back along the floor once again, his black claws leaving shallow groves in the aged wood.

This was just not his day, he was up against the hardcore leader of the Furious Five and Master of Tiger Style. In more than one meaning: He was screwed. He couldn't decide whether to be scared, upset or happy. Maybe he should try and mix the three.

"Where do you think you're going, Po?", Tigress purred lustfully as she pulled him back and held him down with her foot firmly pressing down on his butt just above his tail, "The fun hasn't even started yet, and you want to leave? I think not! You need to catch up on your '_training_'. Lesson One: How to please a woman. Namely, me!", The purr following that statement assured him that she'd literally force the lesson **_on _**him, should he even think of struggling. Once she had secured him, she turned to the struggling Viper in her hands and was dealt a stinging swat to the face with the tip of Viper's tail.

With a growl she punched Viper in the face after grabbing her neck area and took a hold of her tail so she wouldn't be able attack and quickly began to move her paws in intersecting motions.

At first Viper was stunned from the punch but soon found herself being tied around a nearby broom stick. Her head was released from Tigress's grip and she saw that Tigress had an evil smirk on her flips that made her look truly evil. "Tigress, what's gotten into you? This isn't y-MMPPHH!", Viper found herself silenced by Tigress shoving a piece of cloth into her mouth and making sure to hook it on her teeth.

"Sorry '_sister_', you're going to have to talk once you handle that little issue, there.", Tigress mocked her as she gestured to the cloth with her right pointer finger as she held the broom stick in the other hand.

"THIGRRRSH! HUH HANT THUH HHISH!", Viper said through the gag as best she could, unable to sway the unnaturally relaxed Tigress at the moment.

Tigress simply continued smirking before she wagged a finger at Viper, "Uh-uh-uh, Viper. No talking with your mouth full.", She said in a sing song voice. "And for your information, I can do this. It's obvious Po and me both want it to happen. So who are you to get in the way of our love?"

Viper narrowed her eyes at Tigress as she started yelling some incoherent words through her gag.

Tigress gasped in a mocking manner, holding her right paw in front of her mouth as if shocked, "Viper, such language!", And before Viper could attempt a reply, Tigress moved the broom stick to her and was about to throw the stick like a spear off the side of the mountain. Hopefully, Viper would land on a soft patch of grass. If not then oh well, she shouldn't have gotten in between Tigress and Po's love, even if it was going a bit rough.

Who knows, maybe Po liked it rough? Tigress herself just waned a good fuc-

"Tigress!", Came the stern call of an all to familiar figure in her life.

Whirling around, Tigress lost all emotion on her face as her hands dropped to her sides and she faced the irate gaze of a certain red panda.

"Master Shifu!", Suddenly her face was adorned with fear as she realized just how much trouble she was in now...

"...Tigress, what were and are you doing?", He said, icy blue eyes staring into hers...

...Chapter End...

A/N: I'm baaaaa-aaaaack!*Cough! Cough!* Man that crap hurts!*Cough!*

Anyway, yes, Shifu and Viper found out what Tigress trying to rape Po outside the bathhouse.

Tigress's Conscience-Persona, along with the other persona, has been captured by YT/LT and Tigress's Anger and Happy personas. What awaits the E-Personas as Shifu tries to stop Tigress? Will he interfere with Yíndàng's plans or will he meet the same fate as Viper but worse?

YT: Pugh-lease! I'm apart of Tigress! Like he could be this!*Strikes a pose while flexing arms* Plus I've got a secret weapon! Let's see how good he can fight when I use those ears of his against him!

Viper* In a cage next to Yíndàng's*: Weapon? What weapon is she talking about Wisdom?

Me: I don't know what she's talking about. But I doubt she could defeat Master Shifu.

YT: That's what you think! I'll get outta here and you'l all be sorry!*Turns to Po's cage, where Po was tied up* Except you, Po. You'll be the happiest damned panda in the world!*Reaches for Po through cage bars*

Po*Backing away from her*: Nuh-uh! Stay back Yíndàng! These are the last change of shorts I have!

YT: Don't worry, Po! I won't bite too hard...At first...

Viper: You stay away from him!

YT: Shut the fuck up and stay outta this, you cock-blocking man stiller or I'll tell Master Shifu about those scrolls you were hiding under you bed!

Viper: ...

YT: That's what I thought!

Me: Either way...Review everyone and we'll see where this story goes!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Symptom 4: Paranoia toward other Females surrounding Object of Desire

**Summary:** Tigress has a problem. She's gone into heat for the first time as an adult, and can't fully control her desire for Po and sex. What little control she has begins to slip as Po slips off the stairs and lands in a patch of weird smelling grass...and several other problems await...including a visiting former thief and an evil owl style master...

**...**

**...**

Tai Lung*Walks into room*: WilsonWisdom25, I demand that you-...Why are Dragon Warrior Po, Master Viper and Master Tigress in cages?

LT: Tai Lung! Quick, get us out! That's not Wisdom, that's-*Keyboard flies across room and hits her dead-center in the forehead* AAGGHH! Dammit, that hurt!

Me: Tai Lung, I advise you to not be fooled. That is not Tigress.

Tai Lung*Looks at LT*: I'm sorry but you must be crazier than I first thought. This is obviously the Master Tigress I met at the bridge. Same stripes. Same voice. Same forever lonely and unable to get a man Master Tigress. Only thing new is that she has a new shirt and a bit less modesty. *Points at her visible cleavage with his thumb* IF you catch my drift.

Me: Tai Lung, you're...About to get choked by LT.

Tai Lung: What do you mean? And, WHO is 'LT'?

LT:*Slings rope around Tai Lung's neck and pulls him against the bars of her cage* Surprise motha fucka! That's me!

Tai Lung: AAAAAGGGGHHHH!*Struggles against being choked* You're*Gag!*Crazy!

LT: Ba-da-ba-ba baah! I'm lovin' it!*Kicks Tai Lung in the back with her foot claws tearing away fur* I'll show you who can't get a man when I tear the fur off your ass!

Tai Lung*Gagging/Choking/Screaming*: AARRGGHH!

Viper: Aren't you going to do something Wisdom!

Me: Nope. Why?

Po*Starting to wake up*: Hey guys.*Yaaawwwnnn* What's with all the-*Sees LT trying to choke out Tai Lung, and that he's in a cage* ...Not again...

Viper: WISDOM DO SOMETHING!

Me: Quit complaining!*Pulls out a large BB-Gun, inserts magazine, and aims it at LT* I got this.

Viper: What happened to your tranquilizer?

Me*Frowning*: I had to give it away cause I kept shooting at people!*Points BB-Gun at LT, smiling now* But this one keeps them awake to feel the pain!*Fires*

LT: (O_o)...Ssssshhhhhiiiiieeeeettttt! THAT HURT!

Enjoy!

-A while away from the Valley of Peace-

A hooded figure stood atop the hill as they lowered the small telescope from their hooded face, a dark chuckle rising from their chest. They put the telescope away within the shadows of their dark green hooded cloak, the slightly dulled claws catching the light slightly, the black surface glinting.

"Soon, Dragon Warrior Po, I will have my vengeance on you."

With those words the figure began to walk along the road, a smile gracing the lips, revealing the tips of white fangs. As the figure continued on, their tail would occasionally flick out from under their cloak, the light and dark fur catching the light.

They had a goal to reach and nothing would stop them from having their rightful rev-

A loud grumble interrupted their thought process as a small surge of pain enveloped them.

...Maybe they'd stop for a quick bite to eat on the way there...

-Back at the Jade Palace-

Po looked up at the sound of Master Shifu's voice, a smile momentarily pulling his face into a joyful expression. That is, before he realized that there was a 90% chance that Shifu would kill him.

Speaking of which, Shifu had yet to break the rage-fear filled stare with Tigress, who at the moment was doing an excellent impression of a statue, her chest barely moving as she watched her life flashing before her eyes, as many would say happens when you're about to die: Images of the orphanage and it's numerous kids. Shifu training her, her first coming to the Jade Palace, meeting the rest of the Five. Meeting Po and secretly noting his rather cute childish ways. Viper begging Tigress to tie her around the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly-

WHAM!

"AH!", Tigress yelled as she clutched her head. She'd been so absorbed in her life flashing that she didn't notice Master Shifu's staff coming down until it was too late.

In her moment of pain she had dropped the broom stick Viper was still knotted around and clutched the offended area of her head as she staggered back, releasing Po as well.

As soon as she fell, Viper began to wriggle as best she could as she tried to un-knot her self. She was slightly surprised when Master Shifu walked over and poked her several times with the staff and she was free of the broomstick. Tigress must have secretly hit a few nerves to hinder her escape, which actually proved affective until Shifu arrived.

Quickly getting back up, she saw that Tigress had now recovered and was kneeling before Master Shifu, pleading for forgiveness.

Not taking his eyes off Tigress, Shifu addressed his second student, "Viper!".

In an instant Viper straightened and was at his side in a split second, "Yes Master Shifu.", She noticed the flickering hatred behind Tigress's eyes as the large feline cast her an invisible-to Shifu-glance.

"What happened here before I arrived?", He said with a tone that said he wasn't in the mode for any foolery.

"Well...Um...", Viper hesitated, trying to decide where her loyalties lay. Should she lie and risk Shifu's wrath? Or should she tell the truth and allow her sister to get in trouble. Then again Tigress had threatened to throw her off the side of the mountain-

"Viper.", With that her decision was made.

Viper sang like Crane's old girlfriend, a nightingale(Rather than canary). She told Shifu everything from when she'd heard/felt the struggle from the kitchen-Cause snakes a can sense vibrations in the air and ground- to when she'd arrived on the sight and had briefly fought Tigress up until his arrival.

To say that Tigress was afraid for her life would have been an understatement. Shifu had just been told everything she'd just done to her(Viper) and Po, the two time savior of China and Kung Fu! She'd be lucky if she could crawl away after he was done with h-

"Po,", Shifu said as he turned to the Giant Panda, who unceremoniously went to block his face from any possible attacks, "Is what Viper said true?".

The slightly relieved panda blinked before lowering his arms as he turned away from the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, rubbing his neck gently.

"Um...", Now he was the one trying to decide where his loyalties lied.

Should he lie, even though Viper had already told the truth and a bit more. Maybe Shifu would go soft on her... Could Shifu go soft on anyone? Was he genetically capable of such a thing? Even if such a thing were possible, Tigress had all but raped him! But some hidden darker part of him had wanted to do what she said they 'wanted', but at the same time a part of him told him it was wrong... Ah! Why hadn't he had a girlfriend before! It would have been so much easier to deal with this stress had he had some experience in this sort of thin-

"PO!", Shifu growled, not liking the long silences, was this close to killing someone. More or less likely he choose Po. Who knew what the Panda could have done to Tigress to get her this way...

"Yes...", Po said as he turned away, not able to look at Tigress or Viper right now. He was having his own inner conflicts...

"It's just as I thought.", Shifu said as he straightened up and seemed to relax some. But when he spoke next it sounded like he was grinding his teeth as he spoke, "Tigress, pack your things. You are no longer staying in the sleeping Barracks.", He said as he turned away from them and looked out to the rising sun as the first few rays of light fell on the Jade Palace and Valley of Peace below.

"But Master Shifu-", Viper tried to reason with him, not believing what she was hearing but found herself interrupted.

"No buts, Viper. This must not happen again, and I am going to ensure that it won't.", Shifu said, his icy gaze never leaving Tigress's shocked face.

"I... I understand Master Shifu.", Tigress said as she pushed herself up from the ground and bowed slowly to him, but he did not acknowledge the gesture.

Turning to Viper he spoke, "Go wake the remaining three and inform them that they will not be training in the Training Halls for the next three months. Tigress will be staying there until THIS passes over.", He said as he returned to glaring at the feline he'd grown to call his daughter, who'd been about to argue back at him, "Silence Tigress. What you've done is far from excusable. And to Po the Dragon Warrior and Viper, none the less. Both of which are your teammates and fellow protectors of China. You will not argue with me.", He finished this statement/scolding with a forceful stabbing of Oogwey's staff into the ground, making several bodies of foliage shudder from the shockwave sent out by gesture.

Tigress stood, arms still some what held in the bowing gesture as she felt something in her mind snap.

Shifu was no longer her father. He was no longer her master. He was no longer of any importance to her.

No, he was a threat. One that needed to be... Taken care of.

Inwardly, she grinned evilly.

She would be the care taker.

*Three hours later*

Tigress was silent as she walked into the Training Hall, noting that every door, window or sky light that lead to the outside world were closed down and locked from the outside. Shifu had meant it when he said she would not be able to so much as glimpse the outside world.

"Tigress?", Viper called to her sister, "I know things seem bad but-"

"Viper, Shifu has condemned me to the Training Hall for three or more months, forbade me from speaking to the others, especially Po, and you expect me to believe everything "seems bad"?", Tigress questioned, never turning to look at viper the whole way to the Training Halls or now as she spoke to her. Under her breath, she was cursing at the serpent, accusing her of planning this just so that she could have Po all to herself. Tigress was stubborn, but she was neither blind nor dumb, she saw the way Viper almost melted into Po's side when they were out together and she would occasionally wrap her body around Po's arm to stop him from doing something.

What she was the way Viper eyed him. Only Tigress would ever be able to lay eyes on Po! It would be her to laugh at his jokes! Not the green, scaly skinned, tattoo addicted, fake big innocent blue eyed tramp who'd tricked her into thinking she could trust her! Po was her mate, whether he liked it or not and no one, not Shifu, not Viper, nor her birth parents would ever get in the way of them consummating their unannounced love for each other!

Maybe she was overreacting, this was Viper she was accusing. The same Viper who'd been there to help Tigress when her tail had gotten caught in the chain links of the Swinging Clubs of Oblivion, the same Viper who'd interfered with her and Po's love! The same Viper who had planned to get Tigress separated from Po! Just to get her hand...body on him!

unannounced to Tigress, Viper had left her alone, closing the massive doors and locking them with a cold pit forming in her stomach. How could Tigress have changed so drastically? She had attacked her! Viper! Her secret best friend! Hell, she basically accused Viper of trying to steal Po from her!

Back with Tigress; The thought of the serpent wrapped around any part of Po's anatomy(Hint-hint) sent a raging wave of hatred through her. For a second she remembered back in Gongmen City when Po had been stuck inside a barrel...With Viper...

A dark voice seemed to speak to her from the dark recesses of her mind, '**_The snake can't be trusted. Only you can be trusted. No one else._**', The voice sounded like her, but had something hidden behind its words. But Tigress didn't care.

The voice in her head had a good point going...

**_'Po belongs to us, and no one else. If we can't have him with his consent, than we'll take him by force!'_**, Now they were singing her song.

-Tigress's mind,Control Center-

"Good, Conscience, very good.", Yíndàng purred as she stroked Conscience's bare back, her hand sliding down to squeeze the other emotions nice, well toned, striped ass beneath the bluish black silk pants she wore. This brought about a round of purring from Conscience as she moved to arch herself into Yíndàng's palm.

"Calm down, Conscience. I'll give you your reward soon enough.", Yíndàng chuckled as she moved so that she was behind Conscience, with her paw/hands on either side of her hips and her head leaning over Conscience's left shoulder, "But first I want you to do something for me. My control over Tigress is only to my liking when she's not in her right state of mind. That's where you come in, Conscience.".

Conscience was hanging on every one of Yíndàng's words, "What can I do to please you, Mistress Yíndàng?", She asked, her right hand sliding over to rest over Yíndàng's left hand on her left hip.

Yíndàng stopped momentarily as she gazed into Conscience's blue eyes, "Mistresss? I like that, Conscience.", She cooed, sliding her right arm around Conscience's side a bit more and groping her chest, which wasn't restrained by chest wraps beneath her blue vest. Yíndàng had made sure of it herself, "I want you to make her vulnerable to my manipulation, Conscience. And there is one particular way to do that.".

"What is is Mistress?", Conscience asked, barely noticing that Rage and Joy had had returned and were glaring jealously at her.

Bringing her mouth to Conscience's left ear, Yíndàng gave a husky breath against the sensitive guard hairs surrounding the shell of her ear, enjoying the shudder that followed from her fellow persona, "It's the very thing I caught you doing after I converted you, Concience. _Tending the Garden of Forbidden Fruit."_

-With Song-

Song sighed as she returned to her small entourage of followers, most of which were pinning one female to the ground with the others taking turns slugging her in the gut. Judging from the small pile of money and jewels next to her and the cards sticking out of the fabric of her top covering her chest, Mai(The one being pinned and slugged) had cheated the others out of their money and valuables when they'd decided to play cards to past the time between Song's leaving to handle(Or rather bruise and mame) the unorderly subordinates and her return some time later. Luckily it was still early, so they hadn't lost much time fortraveling.

"Girls!",She called out to them, but they continued to wail away at Mai, who had some time before given up on trying to negotiate her way out of it and was just crying with each fist colliding with her tender and possible purple colored stomach.

"Fuck this.", She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small black ball with a small wick attached to it. Momentarily holding the tip of the wick between her claws, she snapped her finders and ignited the wick, giving the small explosive a toss.

The black ball rolled a bit before it stopped against one of her followers feet, catching her attention just as the wick was half way burnt away.

The girl's eyes widened before she dove aay from the explosive with a shout of, "Smoke bomb!".

The next second, all hell broke lose.

-Chapter End-

Me*About to upload new chapter...Computer shuts off*: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUU! FUCK THIS SHIT!*Flips table and runs out foaming at the mouth*

LT: What's his problem?*Rubbing piture of Po's butt across her body*

Haniel0000: You're one to talk.

Arazel: I think Wilson has rabies. Did you see all that mouth foam? It looked like he was snacking on Asprin!

Tigress: How are we talking if the computer shut off?

Everyone Else: ...

Me: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!


End file.
